Kinktober Day 9
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry and Blaise have some sinful fun in Blaise's home gym. Slash


**My muse is currently having me on Boys with Breasts, so far its only Harry who gets them. If you don't like it then skip this story.**

 **Tags: Breast Fucking, Sthendagnia, Bondage, Lingerie (Please see the link at the end of the story if you want a picture. Warning it's a NSFW.)**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry continued to touch himself as he watched his husband work out. Blaise looked magnificent and so arousing. His dark skin was flushed and covered in sweat. Though what had Harry close to the edge was Blaise's muscles. They flexed and strained with every movement his husband made. Harry loves seeing them, touching them, and best of all feeling them against his own body. And Blaise knew all about Harry's kink, so much so that he uses it to his advantage at every chance.

The Gryffindor got his own back though. He used Blaise's own kink at every chance. A kink that is actually two. Harry in turn loves it so much he switches in the privacy of their own home. In fact Harry was now waiting for his husband to notice. Harry had put on his favorite lingerie.

A sinful cherry red bra and panties set. Both were made of lace. The panties were open, the sales lady called a Brazilian thong, giving Blaise direct access to his hole and cock without removing the panties. The other special thing about the set was the long silky ribbon. The ribbon is attached to the front of the bra as a band under the cups. It wraps around Harry's sides where it threads through the loops on the panties above his arse cheeks. The remaining length of the ribbon will get tied around Harry's wrists, keeping his arms bound behind his back.

The last thing Harry did, his favorite thing to do, was magically round out his pectoral muscles into breasts. Harry loves them and Blaise really loves them.

"Did you prepare yourself?" Blaise asked when he finally noticed his husband and could get his brain working again.

"Yes, before I left the bedroom." Harry smiles at the dark man.

"Good girl." Blaise purrs, stripping his workout pants off. He then sat down on the weight bench.

Harry moaned as a shiver went down his spine both at Blaise's voice and the sight of his husband naked. He didn't mind the girl comment. Blaise doesn't use it a lot. Almost rarely.

The Gryffindor moved to stand in front of the Slytherin. When Blaise opened his legs Harry dropped to his knees. He touched and groped and caressed his husband's thick muscled body. Moaning again as his arousal spiked with each flex or twitch, his cock throbbed and released beads of precome which landed on the floor. Harry needed more, so he began licking, kissing, sucking, and rubbing against Blaise's muscles. The flex of Blaise's well defined pecs against his hard nipples sent him over the edge. Harry cried out gripping his husband's biceps.

Blaise pulled the fabric of the bra cups aside, exposing his husband's beautiful breasts. The fabric had the soft mounds pushed tightly together. He then proceed to tie Harry's wrists behind his back, arching his husband's gorgeous body and exposing his breasts further.

Once Harry was down from his high, Blaise used his precome to cover his cock then slid it between Harry's amble breasts. Harry pushed the sides of the soft mounds to keep them tight against Blaise's large cock. The smaller man also kept his head down and mouth open so he could tease the slit every time Blaise thrust up.

Blaise continued to fuck Harry's breasts until he felt the familiar approach of his orgasm. He stopped and lifted Harry up to place him on his lap. After wandlessly adding more lube to Harry's hole Blaise slid his cock in. He and Harry moaned at being connected again.

The Slytherin used his grip on his husband's hips to move Harry up and down on his cock. He made sure to hit Harry's prostate with every thrust. Blaise also couldn't resist latching onto a pebbled nipple. He sucked, flicked, and teased the hard nub, earning keens and moans of his name.

It all ended when Blaise pressed Harry's body tighter against his own. Harry came within seconds after his hard cock rubbed against his defined abdominal muscles. Blaise bounced Harry a few times before he was coating his husband's inner walls with his come.

Blaise removed the ribbon then turned the weight bench into a bed. They weren't going to leave the room all weekend.

~Fin~

* * *

 **www softlinelingerie com guilty underwear perfectly red bra**

 **Remove the spaces and add the periods, the slash after com then add a hyphen between each word starting with guilty, to go to the webpage to see the lingerie I used for Harry. I know I didn't do it justice in the description.**


End file.
